Beauty and the Beast
by Princess Fae
Summary: With Kagome forced as an Intern for Sesshomaru, and unable to perform a single task, trouble erupts fast. What job will Sesshomaru be forced into giving the insufferable school girl?
1. Chapter 1

With Kagome forced as an Intern for Sesshomaru, and unable to perform a single task, trouble erupts fast. What job will Sesshomaru be forced into giving the insufferable school girl? 

CHAPTER ONE

The clock sitting high above the teachers mahogany desk ticked the precious seconds away, pure simple minutes held her back from her beloved three month vacation. It's not that Kagome enjoyed summer, she just couldn't wait till she could go home and sleep till Nine.

Kagome hissed the seconds in her mind, ten, nine, eight. Every student sat at the edge of their seat.

"Don't forget to turn in your reports when the bell rings" Informed Sensei.

Seven, six, five. Kagome grabbed her pencil from her desk, scribbling last minute adjustments to her paper; like name and the date, and the assignment was complete. Kagome never understood why teachers loved reports so much, she was ready to question why her math teacher was giving her an English assignment on the 'points of mathematics', when she remembered she lost count.

Glancing back at the clock Kagome continued with her charade, but she was to late as the bell signaled the end of the hectic year. Jumping from her seat Kagome realized she was the last one to leave.

All that waiting, and still in the classroom. Pathetic.

"Ms. Higurashi, may I have a word with you" Kagome's teacher asked from behind the safety of his desk. Whenever teachers addressed you by your last name AKA your mothers name, you are obviously in trouble.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome dragged her feet towards her teacher. The drama she executed deemed her even more pathetic.

"Is there a problem sensei?" Kagome asked in an innocent tone, forcing a smile she hugged her books tighter to her chest.

Then he said the three most horrifying words, "Have a seat." Thankful for the extra space, yet terrified of what to come, Kagome dropped rather then laid her books on the student desk.

"Kagome" Sensei began, his eyes roaming his students face for some hint of expression, "As you might have noticed your grades in math have slipped, and from here it can only get harder"

Draining in the already known facts Kagome relaxed; Just another lecture. "Yes, I understand" Kagome stated in a common-respectful-yet-I'm-not-caring student tone.

"I fear you don't understand" Rising from his desk, sensei became more serious and firm, "I have spoken with your parents and they agree with me."

Confused, Kagome stared blankly.

"You'll be joining one of the most prestigious corporations in Tokyo, you should feel honored" Sensei pointed out. Kagome would feel more honored if this were a paying job, but no, she'd be offering (as far as that word can go in this situation) for free.

"Sounds great" Kagome lied.

"Wonderful, you start in three days, your parents have already filled out the papers," smiling down at his pupil he knew that smile across her face was forced. Grinning back he hid knowledge she soon would realize; hard work. It wasn't that Kagome couldn't do math, that he already knew, It was her lack of dedication. This, he hoped, would teach her to work for a living, weither it be school or the real world.

Later that day...

"You KNEW about this" Kagome exploded once she got home "And you didn't tell me" she finished, dropping herself helplessly to a kitchen chair. "What happened to trusting your family?"

Kagome's mother exchanged glances with grandfather, "Kagome, this will be good for you" Mrs. Higurashi admitted. Her daughter looked up at her blank faced.

"So you admit you knew?" Kagome rasped stunned. Kagome had expected her mother to know, after all she had signed the papers. But grandfather knew as well, who else knew before she was to be told?

"Mother wouldn't let me tell you" Souta announced, walking up the stairs he answered her unspoken question, "She said it was a suprise, lucky you." Kagome's younger brother announced he was going to do his homework, but everyone knew he was going to play with his game system. Knowing there was to be no debating, they always let it pass.

"What about my summer, my free time, my life?"

Kagome realized the drama she was showing and excused herself, hugging her mother and grandfather she sulked up the stairs to her bedroom. How could a perfect day end so wrong?

Three days later...

"I want those files on my desk by three, no sooner, no later"

All nodded, mouths shut. Nobody dared speak against the word of Sesshomaru, his word governed this corporation.

"Sir, there's a phone call on line two, he says its important" a young secretary announced before leaving. Settling into a large desk chair he switched to line two and answered the phone. And so the work goes on.

Meanwhile...

Kagome eyed the funny looking door, she's never seen one like this. There were many clear doors connecting in a circle. A woman walked through one single spaced glass and ended up within the building.

Slipping between two glass doors Kagome twirled but instead of ending inside the building like the woman before her, Kagome ended up outside. Frowning and irritated Kagome attempted one last time, but this time when the door neared the opening to the building she slipped her foot between the gaps and pushed herself through.

Already late, Kagome walked across the porcelain stone and towards an elevator. A woman, before hidden behind a wall of marble, ducked her head out and called Kagome over. "How can I help you" the woman asked, when she got a better look at Kagome she gaped at her "Your a young one, how old are you?"

Kagome rested her arms atop the polished surface and began answering the question. Peering down at the woman sitting behind the hidden desk, Kagome announced her dilemma, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen, and here because I was forced"

The woman was taken aback at first, but quickly recovered, "That must mean your our new intern, don't worry, its not that bad" The woman smiled warmly up at Kagome, "Only slightly as boring as watching paint dry."

Kagome laughed for the first time in three days.

"I'm Sango; front desk." The woman informed. Flipping through paper's Sango slid her fingers down alphabetically arranged names. "Higurashi, Kagome. Yes, your our new intern. However..." Sango trailed off.

The smiled vanished from Sango's face, the sudden silence didn't seem good. The woman know known as Sango picked up a phone and dialed a number, after much debate she finally hung up, "I'm sorry, but you weren't appointed a position," Sango almost looked sorry (but why)?

"That's alright, I'll just just go home and-" Kagome began, but was quickly hushed.

"No, no, don't worry. Go to the elevator and you'll reach the top floor, when you get there go to the door marked 'Head'" Sango handed Kagome a map of the building, the map wasn't of much help seeing as how it was an inch thick.

Heading for the elevator Kagome sighed and pressed the up button, once inside she glanced at the numbered buttons, pressing the highest number she guessed that to be the top floor. Flipping through the book, Kagome searched for floor 33.

All the while...

Jaken huddled at his lord's door, debating upon entering, he'd rather not be bashed on the head then given the silent treatment. His lord didn't talk much, and when he did, it was in a cold calm tone. This was all that woman Sango's fault, she is the who's supposed to deal with situations like this. Thinking about it further he realized she was also supposed to stop things like this from happening.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken knocked on the door, opening it slightly ajar the short man entered with caution.

"What is it Jaken" Sesshomaru asked without care, staring down at his keyboard Sesshomaru kept typing.

Fiddling with his fingers Jaken was about to explain about the intern when suddenly a young woman entered unannounced. Sesshomaru didn't pay either occupants mind, typing without care Sesshomaru asked once again what the dilemma was.

"Is this a bad time, because if it is I can-" Kagome began, but just as before she was cut off, but this time by a small, slightly smelly, little man.

"Hush woman, lord Sesshomaru hasn't spoken to you"

Kagome's eyes bulged slightly, but ignored the smelly man rude comment. "Like I was trying to say in the first place, I'm here because-"

Sesshomaru Glanced up at the young woman, the sparkle in his eye brought a weird feeling; Fear. He didn't smile, he didn't grin, and he definitely didn't greet his staff with hugs and chocolate.

"Jaken, why was I not informed about this-" Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome blankly before turning back to Jaken "-inconvenience"

Frowning Kagome became uncomfortable and offended, her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Out of respect for her boss, she kept her feelings to herself, but nothing could mask her discomfort.

"I'm your new intern, but I wasn't given a position, so Sango from front desk sent me up here to-"

"-To be assigned a job, my lord" Jaken interrupted. Both toad and school girl glared at one another, secretly Kagome swore to keep away from Jaken. (and if not, just bop him across the head a couple of times)

After much deliberation...

Kagome walked into the nursery proud, she could handle a bunch of kids, after all, kids are pure and on her level. How wrong she was. Three sets of dark orbs burned into her, each face the innocence (ha!) of a child.

All three children wore suits resembling those worn by staff. "Im here to-" Kagome had begun to speak, but realized she was talking to thin air, (That was happening a lot lately) The children had departed to the other side of the room to glue their faces with play phones along with a lap top supposedly used for ABC's.

A tap on her hip alerted Kagome of a fourth child, surprisingly this one wore a cute blue sundress. "I'm Rin, what's your name?" the child asked. Kneeling to the child's level Kagome soon found herself engrossed in a game of 'house.'

"Why are the rest of the kids so...strange?"

Rin looked up from her plastic eggs, "They think they are Sesshomaru" Was all the child said before plopping the eggs on Kagome's plastic plate. "Over easy," she chimed.

Kagome pretended to feed the eggs to an imaginary dog, she wasn't about to loose her dignity by pretending to eat them. Rin giggled, leaning on her heels she plopped to the floor.

"Why would they want to be like Mr.Taikou, from what I've learned he's like ice" Kagome declared. The ice prince isn't someone children should want to be like.

Rin stared into space dreamily, "Sesshomaru-sama is the best" She advised. Kagome was unmoved, she still thought her boss stuck up, and stubborn. "I pick flowers for Sesshomaru-sama every Monday morning, that way I give them to him fresh. He never says anything but I know he loves them."

Rin suddenly perked up, "Maybe you should give Sesshomaru-sama flowers, then he'd like you and it would be easier to work with him."

Grunting Kagome was unbelieving, it would only make things more uncomfortable. Although, to make the child happy, Kagome agreed.

The lunch bell rang, casting relief over Kagome. If she had to spend one more minute talking about the head she'd turn green, within time however she did turn green. The rest of the kids were missing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

Sesshomaru vowed to kill his day care attendant. As it just so happened, three children decked in suits had barged into his office minutes before. The children had clung to him, and in return caused him to be momentarily shocked.

The name Kagome rang through this thoughts, he'd fire her, but she wasn't even staff; Just an intern. Restricting his anger from showing on his face and in his voice he dialed for front desk.

His secretary was never of any help when it came to problems, the only reason he kept her was because she typed fast, and knew how to work a copier (which he didn't). She is situations like this he called...

Sango's voice came across the intercom, "Front desk; I have no life, so how may I help you?"

"Sango" Sesshomaru's spoke in his silky smooth coolness. From on the other side of the connection he could hear Sango straighten up, stuttering she apologized for her rudeness and promised it to never happen again.

Ignoring both the comment, and apology he demanded his new 'intern' be sent to his office. Sango asked 'why for,' but the ice prince disconnected her from his speaker phone. He knew she'd obey his wishes, there was no need to explain himself.

While Sesshomaru waited at his desk Kagome ran through halls, checking each and every room; Rin at her heels. "Where could they have gone!" she asked herself, the fear in her voice pitifully covered.

Rin didn't answer, she didn't have time enough. For the intercom blared with Sango's voice:

Higurashi, Kagome to Mr. Taikou's office. Repeat: Higurashi, Kagome to Mr. Taikou's office.

"This cant be good" Kagome thought aloud, Rin nodded her head in agreement. This could never be good.

Later that night...

Kagome slicked into the house, walking past her mother and grandfather without accnolagment she carried herself to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Grandfather asked. All eyes turned to Kagome retreating up the stairs. "Probably tired out" Her mother answered, yet all doubted it.

In another case...

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, Kagome fell across her bed; her head hitting the side wall. Grasping her forehead in her hands she sat up. "I cant believe he fired me" Kagome thought aloud to herself, "I thought I was doing well...Except for the whole kids getting out thing that is."

Dropping back to her bed Kagome grabbed her pillow and snuggled into its comfort, she needed comfort. Kagome was close to drifting off to sleep when the phone rang. Cursing the sudden interference, Kagome plugged out its insistent ringing.

Finally it stopped.

Sighing in relief Kagome Stared up at the ceiling, contemplating the days events.

"Kagome, phone for you" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs. Burying her head into her pillow Kagome's response was muffled. Kagome's mother sounded more authoritative, "It's from Taisho.inc."

Kagome threw her pillow from her bed, why would they call," Biting her bottom lip she hoped it wasn't a law suit. Jumping from her bedroom door, and hopping down the stairs she kindly took the phone from her mother.

"Hello, Kagome?"

Kagome instantly remembered Sango's voice. "Don't forget, you'll be needed at work tomorrow" she informed the teenager.

Kagome pulled the phone from her ear, and covered the speaker phone. Recovering from her shock she pulled the phone quickly back to her ear, "I don't understand, I was-"

"-Fired, yes, I know" Sango sang happily. Remembering her talk with Sesshomaru Taikou she grinned, "Mr. Taikou had a change of mind" she explained.

Kagome grunted, sounds more like he had a change of heart. "But what will I be doing? are you saying he's going to trust me with the children again?" she asked.

Sango quickly admitted that they would think of a job for her to do, then explained she had to go. Hanging up Sango grinned up at Sesshomaru.

"You better come up with something she can do" He reminded her. Sango rose from the chair where she sat comfortably, placing the phone back on the receiver she reminded her boss of why he should keep the young girl.

"Remember" Sango warned, "It would be bad for your business if a school girl went to the press, and told them that she was personally turned away." Sango relished in her well told lie, she knew Kagome well enough; (although she knew her only five minutes) she would never go to the poperatsy.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes out the window, he would not loose to Inuyasha or that damned Naraku. His Manga and book company would thrive, and end up victorious. Sesshomaru never liked Naraku, the guy was pure evil, even more so then himself. And as for Inuyasha, he despised his younger brother.

The next day...

Kagome stood in front of the tall building, she would have rathered not going back, but because she had no choice she entered the building. The vanilla scent from before struck her.

"Hello Kagome" Sango waved from behind her desk, "You'll be needing this." Sango waved a plastic card in her hand before placing it back on her desk. Joining Sango Kagome kindly took it. "You wont regret this."

Kagome smiled warmly, but somewhere deep inside her she felt like she would regret this. After boarding the elevator, Kagome realized she had forgotten to ask what her job was to be. She was being forgetful.

Kagome pressed the release button, after a delay it burst open to greet golden eyes. The unexpected male rushed into the elevator, without asking her floor, he pressed the top button.

Hushing her trembling lips, Kagome pressed her spine in a corner. The stranger had thick white long hair, and golden eye's; he reminded her of Mr. Taikou. Mr. Taikou however had longer hair, with a silky straight gleam. The difference between both men also had to do with skin tone, Sesshomaru had a light cream complexion, while this stranger was a bit tan.

Lost in thought, Kagome didn't know she had reached the top floor till she felt (rather then saw) the still unknown stranger exit from the elevator. Curiosity killed the cat, Kagome knew this, but she couldn't resist finding out what this stranger was heading for.

Exiting the elevator, Kagome followed from a safe distance. Unexpectedly the young man entered the room she had been in only the other day. Instinct told her to flee, that she is getting herself knee deep in trouble, but once again, curiosity killed the cat.

"Damn you Sesshomaru" The stranger began. Kagome leaned towards the door, it was half closed. In an attempt to get better hearing she opened the door a bit, causing a loud, silence breaking, creakkk.

alarmed by the sudden noise, Kagome lost her footing and fell into the room. The stranger surprised Kagome even more, kneeling down where she lay fallen the Stranger asked, "What's this?"

Gaping up at the golden eye'd stranger Kagome narrowed her eyes, How dare he call her a thing! Her scowl however left when she realized he resembled a dog sitting in the position he now was.

Rising to her feet Kagome Brushed her clothing wrinkle free. Sesshomaru glared at her, he remembered telling Sango to find her a position. He should have also mentioned to lock his office. Now to unwanted guest wanted something or another from him.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his brother, turning back to the girl he asked her what she was doing up here.

Kagome blinked

Curiosity killed the cat, and this cat was no exception.

Later...

Collecting mail was easier then she had thought, even easier then watching kids. After Inuyasha was dragged out by security Sesshomaru had given Kagome a look that could melt ice. Calling for Sango he commanded her to come to his office.

Once the woman appeared her eyes widened to set eyes on Kagome, gasping she had grabbed Kagome's arm and they had ran out of his office. Kagome had been relieved to leave Mr. Taikou's presence, even if she had run away, atleast she didn't have to suffer his gaze anymore.

Kagome went through isles on the 22nd floor collecting envelopes, Sango had explained what the Envelopes were, and of their importance.

"Now, these" Sango held up a dark tinged yellow envelope to Kagome, "These are important. Our customers send us files on their pieces, then our staff looks through them and makes any and all error corrections. Your job will be to collect these envelopes, and Drop them into the mail slot. Got it?"

Now Kagome was collecting envelopes. The women and men, sitting behind their working desks, didn't pay her any mind as they threw their work at her. Talk about a curtesy call.

This was her last floor before she could retire to home, and to be honest she would rather be in the comfort of her bedroom. Noticing the crack in the wall Kagome dragged her heavy cart over to it, dropping a few envelopes into its darkness she was sure she had heard a slight buzzing noise.

Ignoring the noise she continued filling the shoot with Envelopes.

"What are you doing?" a child's voice asked from behind her, Turning to the voice Kagome grinned at the sight of Rin, a lolly pop in her hand.

Ignoring the asked question Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "What are you doing all the way up here?"

Workers past by them, but paid no attention to their meddling. Realizing no one ever paid the wondering Ruin attention she settled back to filling the shoot with envelopes. Rin was wondering the floors because, nobody ever noticed she was around.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked again. Explaining that she was filling important files into the mail slot to be shipped out, she grabbed another handful of Envelopes.

"But that's not the Mail slot" Rin informed Kagome, pointing to a near by door she chuckled, "That's the mail room, the box is in there."

Frowning Kagome eyed the slot she was using now. If the mail slot was in the mail room, then what was this? Her horrors were answered when she remembered the humming noise from before. Her instincts told her she knew what this was, but she asked anyway. "Then what is this?"

"Oh that? Just the shredder," then the child skipped off for another lolly pop.

Author note: I must appologise for my previous folly, I haden't known had taken away my deviders making my story unberable to read. I was forced (hoping to please you, my readers) to add small notions to advice a division in the story. Notions such as meanwhile, later, and anything of that matter were added for easier read, they were not placed in their upon first write.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

The voice over the television made the room seem silent, all occupants turned their attention to the afternoon news station. The screen flickered before becoming clear.

"Mr. Yukinou" A woman, clad in a baby pink suit, threw a microphone in the face of her victim, "Tell us why you have chosen to speak to the world against Mr. Taikou and a miss Higurashi?"

A man, around his thirty's, openly took the mike from the overly perky woman. Coughing the dead away from his voice he began his speak. "It is a Miss Higurashi who has bumped my career into the gutter, and Mr. Taikou is to blame." The man accused. Kagome swallowed a lump that had formed unnoticed. "A 'well rounded' business does NOT hire inexperienced school girl's; and that is what Mr. Taikou had done. This 'school girl' ruined not only my career but also a VERY important file I had been working on for months." Frowning with murder in his eyes, his last words seemed to burn through her. "It took this 'school girl' mere seconds to trash my life down the shredder."

Kagome cringed at the memory, it had been only three hours since the incident, and already it was spreading across every news station. Sesshomaru kept his eye's nailed on the 'school girl' in question, all the while he twisted a sheet of blank paper in his well manicured fingers.

"I swear I didn't mean harm, I thought it was the mail slot. How was I supposed to know they make built in shredders?" Kagome pleaded, her anxiety glittering in the pools of her eyes.

Sesshomaru ordered everyone to leave, when Kagome Stood to drag herself from his office he commanded her to sit back down. Turning his attention back to the news he settled back in his chair.

"What last words do you have for Mr. Taikou?" The news woman asked. Kagome swore she saw the woman wink into the camera, but was unsure. Mr. Yukinous's smirk haunted her, and a shiver riffled down her backside.

"As a matter of fact," Mr. Yukinou began, "I have more then just simple last words, I carry a challenge. If Mr. Taikou can find a way to keep his business equal or above his most competitive rivals, all the while nurturing a 16 year old teenager in his corporation, then I will publicly Apologize for my..." Mr. Yukinou seemed to cringe at the idea of the next words he would say. "I will publicly apologize for my rudeness" he swore.

Sesshomaru grinned; an evil narrow eyed grin. Kagome found no doubt, Sesshomaru was her nightmare. Flicking the television off Kagome sighed heavily, so heavy that it rang clear through her bosses demon ears.

Sesshomaru pondered over the public challenge his previous employer had forged. The demon lord couldn't care less for humans baiting, but an idea struck him. An idea that brought a frown to his normally placid features.

If Sesshomaru Turned down this challenge, he was positive to fall behind his brother and that devilish Naraku. The idea would have churned his stomach, is he ever would let emotion seep through his brick barriers.

Gritting back a snarl Sesshomaru turned to the school girl, her head was plastered in both round cheeks, and her eyes sparkled up at him with wonder. Hatred seeped into his core, he wanted this girl to cringe at the sight of him, he wanted her to fear him like when she had first walked into his office.

"Are you angry?" Kagome asked soothingly, her voice hinting a bit of uncertainty. "What are you going to do about Mr. Yukinou?"

Ignoring the girls annoying taste of questions, Sesshomaru calmly ordered a few employers into his office. Three broad shouldered men trembled in fear, Kagome held back a suppressed chuckle.

Jotting a message onto a sheet of paper, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's delicate fingers curved over ever elegant slant. When he handed the note to the three men, it was his sly voice that awoke her from her silent day dream.

"Make sure this finds it's way into every news station in Tokyo," Sesshomaru ordered. Turning to Kagome he waved the men off with a delicate finger.

"You!" He stated out of the blue. Gazing overKagome's sweet blue mini skirt, and crisp white blouse he frowned. "Go to front desk, ORDER Sango to send a new beige suit to your address. Being my new trainee I can't have you walking around dressed like a...child."

Kagome felt hurt rise to her throat, nodding she left with Sesshomaru's command. Only when she had boarded into the elevator, and was walking towards Sango did she realize the extent of his words.

She wasn't fired! In fact, she was given the position of Trainee. But what reason would Sesshomaru have for treating her with kindness? Remembering the television program she had been watching she refrained from her new light towards her top boss.

Sesshomaru just wanted to stay near the top, not to mention he was determined on getting above this Inuyasha. She had heard from a few spreading rumors that her boss was equal to this Inuyasha, but both wanted to be the top man. A Naraku, who seemed to product 'Japanese porn', was on top, and their most hated enemy along with one another.

Kagome shook her head at the difficulty of the situation. All three men seemed pigheaded for having this passion, although Kagome was pleased to find her boss DID have a passion to lean on.

Remembering Sesshomaru's demand Kagome smiled weakly a Sango; front desk. "I'm sorry but Mr. Taik-," stopping mid sentence she considered changing her tactic, after all, Sesshomaru did say to 'demand', not ask.

"I wish to place an order" Kagome demanded, her tone trying to sound above a squeak but failing. No matter what she possibly did, her voice would always carry that lighthearted tone.

Sango held back a chuckle, but played along rather then laugh her thoughts aloud. "And what 'order' would that be Miss. Higurashi?"

Smacking her lips together she tightened them in thought, "I will need a suit, preferably Beige but whatever color you have will do." Kagome grinned inside with her accomplishment. Pushing aside her own greedy tactic to back away from the awful beige color Sesshomaru had demanded, Kagome finally turned and strolled out the revolving door.

After a long walk home Kagome was surprised to find her house completely empty. Shouting warning's of her arrival home, she came across the oh-so-famous note. Skimming the hand written letters of her mothers handwriting Kagome crumpled it up to throw it in the trash bin.

Apparently Her mother and grandfather, along with Souta, had left to have dinner. Leaning against the refrigerator Kagome threw her hands up in defeat, not only was her summer in tatters, but her so called mother wished her to starve to her death.

Shuffling up the stairs, Kagome was relieved to have something break the silence. Sadly realizing the noise was only the buzz of her alarm clock she pushed her bedroom door ajar. Kagome's eyes rounded like saucers, not only was her room a complete mess, but reporters handled her belonging like treasures in a museum.

Microphones were shoved in her face the moment they realized she had appeared.

"What is it like to be a partner in Taikou corps?" A reported shouted.

"What do you have to say against the allegations against you?" another reporter asked. Realizing it to be the same preppy reporter from the noon time news, Kagome snorted at the question.

"We've heard you and Mr. Taikou are now master and trainee. When do you move into his estate?" A chubby faced man asked.

Kagome reeled at the question. Live with Sesshomaru, live with her boss!

"I'm sorry, you must be wrongly informed, me and my boss are in no predicament to live with one another. It's just a trainee spot," Kagome knew her response was false the moment the crowd in her room silenced.

As Kagome suffered from news reporter harassment's, Sesshomaru growled at the television. He hadn't know the woman had left, he wasn't yet completed with explaining her position.

Of course trainee and Master lived within the same estate, after all, he was to train her. His business was not only an 'in the office' kind of work. It consisted of restless nights, and homework. Things such as these had to be taught within a time circle.

Rubbing his temples Sesshomaru thundered a vicious growl, this woman was work.

Flickering the television to silence Sesshomaru rose from his desk, grabbing his coat he headed for the door. This Sesshomaru had to save a well unwanted trainee.

Author Note: I apologise, I had to delete thisstory about five times because of complications. I'm a bit bumbed because I had to delete review that were rather nice and complemented my chapter one. I have figured out how to use this site, so in the future I hope for the problem I had on this story to never happen again. I am not a begginer writter, and nor do I choose to become a writter for a career. I enjoy writting, it's become my passion. I would rather write for the love of it, then to write for money. And not to mention, I'm not good enough to become a writter, lol, . Thank you for the reviews, I love them all.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sesshomaru pulled his black rolroyce onto the curb of the street, his gaze darted to the tranquil setting of the shrine before him. Dragging his key from the ignition Sesshomaru studiedly walked up to the temple, expecting a crowd angry with questions he was surprised to find an empty kitchen.

Working his way up the stairwell he was less surprised when he saw the back of his young trainee, her frame standing between the entrance and exit of the bedroom door.

A high gasp of awe went up in the room, as Sesshomaru showed his face. Even Kagome was surprised. Quickly the room grew to a death pitched silence.

All eye's turned to the beauty of Sesshomaru, not one soul could deny his face was a flawless perfection, his body an art of work. Narrowing his eyes, the crowds gaze turned from admiration, to that of fear struck in a child caught doing wrong. The beast of Sesshomaru.

The reporters and camera crew stepped away from Kagome like loose fire, soon a large circle of space had been cleared around her. Sesshomaru stepped into the room, standing in front of his young trainee he growled at the crowd.

Sesshomaru's words came out as soft as silk, a surprising oddity from the snarl on his face. Kagome found herself getting lost in the sweet air of his voice. Standing behind Sesshomaru her eyes trailed down his back, flowing with silver hair.

Kagome's eyes widened in saucers. The Inuyasha from the elevator had silver hair, a rair and unfamiliar color in Japan unless of old age. How could two young men have gray hair before there late 20's?

Reeling in her confusion, Kagome was shocked to feel a soft hand grip hers in a strong commanding pull. Examining the hand pulling her out of the reporter infested room, Kagome tried to keep her concentration on silver hair, but the hand pulling her got her attention instead.

Clean, long, and rather sharp nails.

Unaware of her surroundings, Kagome didn't know she was already outside till the mystery hand finally let go of hers. Sesshomaru, proving to be her rescuer, opened the car door and pushed her inside.

"you are worthless" Sesshomaru declared. Igniting the ignition he sped from the curb. "Can't you keep yourself out of trouble?"

Taking the ice prince's outburst as a statement rather then a question, Kagome peered out the window, ignoring her boss's muzzled growl. "What were you thinking?" Sesshomaru's question was expected yet not.

Staring dazed out the window Kagome heaved a deep sigh. What was she thinking? she was thinking she'd go home and hope that time could turn counterclockwise, that she could be five and curl up in her bed.

But things were turning sever fast. Kagome closed her eyes, a clear image of a five year old Kagome came to her minds eye.

"Mommy, mommy, look at me!" a young Kagome shrieks before jumping into a neat pile of autumn stained leaves. Erupting from the mess with a corny smile Kagome began splashing around in the leaves, pretending a pool carried her light weight rather then dyed leaves.

"Kagome, what do you think your doing?" Kagome's mother asked, a dazed quire look spreading across her face. A slender hand reached out to cuddle the young Kagome.

"Kagome, are you listening to me?" a man's voice broke Kagome's day dream

Shocked out of her daze Kagome returned her attention to the present, Sesshomaru peered at her from the corner of a golden eye. "Yes," Kagome lied, "I was listening." To complete her lie she smiled, then twisted her fingers in her lap while biting her bottom lip, BUSTED!

Sesshomaru took her yes as no. Anger and annoyance seeped into his bones. Griping his fingers tighter to the steering wheel, his knuckles grew even whiter then his pale complexion normally allowed.

"I said, what do you think you were doing? Going back into the public's eyes like bait!" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Foolish school girl" he mumbled. "You start conspiracy after conspiracy. Next thing you know, they will probably post me as having an affair with you," Sesshomaru cringed at the idea.

Kagome ignored the comment. Crossing one leg over the other she took a look around her. Sesshomaru had a decent car, the dash board caught her attention the most. A newspaper clipping lay abandoned upon the dash.

The car hit a bump, sending the clipping into her lap. Flipping it to the front she examined the article. The title read, "Taikou takes an upraise." Below the title, in the margin read: "Young Sesshomaru Taikou, age nineteen, takes over book and Manga corporation. Young business man takes Taikou books second best to Naraku inc."

"Your nosy, woman" a familiar voice announced. Realizing the car had stopped, Kagome looks straight at Sesshomaru.

"This is dated back only six months, your nineteen, maybe twenty?" Kagome was beyond skeptical. Sesshomaru did look young, but she had guessed makeup or plastic surgery. How could he be so young, yet top 'dog'?

Sesshomaru, as expected, ignored the question, and exited the car. Kagome followed suit. "This is where you will be staying."

Kagome's mouth stood gape open for all the world to see. Sesshomaru didn't have a house, he had a mansion; a castle in the sky.

Sesshomaru had to force back a smile, what was this girl doing to him? This girl got more words from him then he would normally allow. A feeling of excitement annoyed at him, what does he have to be excited about? He didn't have to ponder for long, he was excited because SHE was exited.

Pushing all signs of feeling away, he returned to his cold exterior.

A field of joy set in Kagome's eyes, a broad smile crossed her lips as a yelp jumped from her throat. Jumping around Kagome danced in circles, grabbing a gasped Sesshomaru in the process.

Sesshomaru froze in Kagome's touch. When she finally released him he dusted his suit, "Can you learn to behave yourself?"

Kagome snorted at the ridiculous question, of course she had manners! "Of course I can behave myself" Kagome cooed "the question is, can you?" Flicking her hair from her eyes Kagome treaded towards the house. An evil grin crossed Sesshomaru's lips, sassy wenches were always fun to defeat. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Let me out!" Kagome shrieked, her screams carried throughout the grand castle, "This isn't fair, I don't think its even legal." Plumping her body against the door frame, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru leaned against the other side of the solid door. Kagome had dared compete him; this was her punishment. Twirling the golden key of Kagome's bedroom door by his index finger, Sesshomaru crossed his feet.

"Done wailing, I see? This Sesshomaru is pleased"

"Go to hell"

Sesshomaru growled at the girls curse. Gripping the key in his hand with a death grip, he envisioned it being her small skull. "Alright then, until you can be civil, you can stay in there till your corpse rots for all I care."

Kagome snorted, "Me civil, who locked whom in a damned bedchamber. It might as well be the dungeon."

"If the whining doesn't cease, you might find yourself in the dungeon," Sesshomaru threatened, "with rats for company." The key was now bruised, the golden shine whipped from its once polished surface.

Kagome gulped a lump away form her throat, but didn't respond. When she heard the faint retreat of foot falls she released a breath of air she hadn't know she was holding. This job was feeling more like a prison sentence, rather then a 'rair opportunity.'

If her mother and grandfather only knew...

Then it hit her, she'd call her mother. Once they all found out, they would come and whisk her away from this hell. Kagome swooned at the idea, but her glory was suddenly fallen to bits when she remembered she would need a phone.

A frown crowned Kagome's lips, this was itching to be one horrible day. Clearing her mind of all traces of Sesshomaru she took a look at her new prison cell, it looked nothing like a prison. The walls were a smooth baby pink, a golden rod separated the walls into halves, where a stone look then took over.

The dressers were all on the far wall, obviously Sesshomaru had intended this room for a female; maybe an earlier girlfriend. The prospect of Sesshomaru having a woman seemed a little to far fetched, Sesshomaru acted to cold to have any woman attached-unless she was a gold digger.

The bed wasn't huge, but neither was it small. It looked between a small queen, and a big full. Either way, Kagome loved the teal color of the comforter. Laying upon the sheets Kagome sighed, this was heaven. Under the comforter the color of the room took its effect; pink sheets and pillow set.

Growing bored of just laying there Kagome stood up, treading to the door she tried the handle one more time; maybe her boss would lighten up. The door was still locked. Growling in frustration Kagome stomped to the window.

There were three huge windows all on one wall, each opened up into glass doors leading to a balcony. Kagome's fear of hights kept her within her cage, only when her situation became dire did she swear to climb down that escape.

Plumping back down into her bed, Kagome attempted to get herself some attention. And so she began to sing.

Down stairs Sesshomaru sat at his keyboard working on his latest file. His sales were going up, but he was loosing money since his prices were to low. This proved to be a troublesome problem. As soon as the expected migraine took effect, so did another troublesome situation; an unwanted school girl.

Kagome was now singing, and Sesshomaru was trying to remain cool and collected. Ushering his servants from the room he walked away from his desk. Moment later Haii came back into the room, producing the ear plugs he had ordered.

But as on cue, her lungs became louder, over powering the ear plugs. And to annoy Sesshomaru's nerve the song changed, but this time attitude helped her be even more obnoxious.

"Terror's, screaming I know that im not dreaming by God, im working for the devil This prison, demons,  
your conscious must be reeling You can't keep me locked up forever"

Sesshomaru growled at the song, it was an abomination to his demon ears. Shoving his temper to the depths of his strength, he gracefully opened both doors of his study wide.

"Bring me the key, now"

A jumble of hands and limbs arrived at his beckoned call. Haii, the man from earlier produced a key for Sesshomaru, this key was definitely for the young girls room, only it had been repolished.

Sesshomaru pushed past the green haired demon, his golden eyes flashed red. That woman, Sesshomaru thought.

Upstairs Kagome heaved a deep breath, ready to begin the next verse:

"Towers a billion height keeps me a million,  
miles from where I want to be Your vengions, evil Im working for pure evil you hit me high, then I'll aim for low"

Sesshomaru burst through the door, its hinges tearing from the frame. Kagome gasped, she hadn't even heard him approach. "Woman" Sesshomaru growled, his blood colored eyes shook fear into her, "Stop singing."

Kagome trembled for a while, then gathered her courage. "Why, don't you like my song. My voice maybe?"

Sesshomaru growled, "That song is annoying, I say it stops"

"Will you let me out?"

"Will you stop singing?"

"Depends on if you let me out"

Kagome forced a chuckle from her face, Sesshomaru was so angry. Although his exterior wouldn't show it as much, she could tell inside he was at his boiling point.

Sesshomaru turned, with his back to Kagome he stepped over the debris of the broken door. "Follow" he commanded.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, she was pleased he had agreed to let her out of the room, but he could have been alittle less stuborn about it. Kagome Followed as Sesshomaru led her down the stairwell, only to walk up another.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru was unfazed by the question, he had already grown accustomed to the girls curiosity and rather annoying mouth. The truth was, Sesshomaru had to now give Kagome a new room.

Since the girl would be a problem, instead of moving her to another room in that wing, he'd prefer her farther from his study. However, now she would be closest to his bedroom, but he could deal.

When Sesshomaru finally stopped, Kagome's stomach churned at the sight of her new living quarters. The walls were a deep violet, the carpet; a pitch black to match the dark ceiling.

"O...Kay" Kagome raised an eyebrow in question.

The bed was slightly bigger, but this time the sheets were a rich violet. The headboard caught Kagome the most, a skull rested atop its vines of iron.

"Home sweet home" Kagome joked sarcastically.

When Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, she expected a 'ha-ha-got you' type of look upon his face, but instead Sesshomaru was emotionless and serious. "You sing one more time, and you will get worse. Maybe even the dungeon."

Kagome stared blank at her boss, he was dead serious. And Kagome was dead.

Author note: I'd like to thank PegasusRider for the info upon anon reviews, I hadn't known anonymous reviews were allowed. I fixed it, and so now anybody should be able to leave a post for me.

As for my chapters, im sorry my last chapter and this one are so short. 


End file.
